Dead or Alive
by Lorlia Rosewood
Summary: Two young men named Zero and Sam are left alone in the world of the undead. ( first story please be nice )


Dead or Alive

Prologue

He heard the hum of the TV and the smell of a home cooked meal, at that point it never crossed his mind it would be the last he ever seen this place again.

Two weeks later

Zero sat in the dark for hours, the smell of rotting flesh and the screams off dyeing people rattled in his brain.

"How much longer would I have to wait for help, am I going to die like my parents did." That thought pained him as he remember every bloody detail of his parents screaming as they were ripped limb from limb by the cold blooded undead demons, his thought was broken by the sound of someone, or something entering the room. His heart began to race as he reached for his pistol on small table next to him nervously he bumped the table and the gun hit the floor with what felt like an extremely loud **THUDD **for a split second Zero felt his heart stop as the creature quickly caught eye of him. As fast as his young body could go Zero leap to his feet and broke into a flat run, he had forgotten to grab his gun but that though didn't cross his mind as he ran for a 'Safe house,' or so the CEDA officers called them. Zero made it into the another house and quickly slammed the door shut hoping to hold the zombie off, he had heard people calling those creatures 'zombies' but he never seemed too. He took a deep breath to settle his heart rate trying avoid his sweat catching the nose of any of the infected, he look around to find any type of weapon he could get is hands on. Nothing, he sighed fixed his hoodie and began his search once more for other survivors.

Chap.1

Sam pulled his smokes from his pocket acting like nothing happened he set his father's tripod and shotgun up and keep looks for any new targets, he reached into his pocket to grab his lighter but pulled out an old wrinkled piece of paper and frowned, the paper had clean smooth hand writing as if it was written by a artist at the top of it in bold letters was '**To Do List **'and a list of chores his mother had wrote down for him to do a few weeks ago.

As he thought about his mother but something in the distance caught his eye a young boy in a navy blue hoodie running from a zombie into a house across the street, he quickly grabbed his father's Sniper and killed the zombified human quickly and without a sound.

Zero began to wonder why the zombie hadn't tried to break the door in yet. He turned his attention to the wooden door he had just ran threw in the dark it's white paint still made a glow he slowly turned the knob and pulled the door open carefully as he, could a gust of wind blew in the horrible smell of death to his nose, he pulled back away from the door to avoid the horrid smell when he saw the creature lying dead with one bullet hole in its temple. Zero stepped out of the building and quickly looked around.

He saw what looked like a gun on the roof of a small building just at the end of the road, Zero waved his arms hoping to catch a survivor's attention. He saw a wave back, happy to see living people he qwickly started making his way down the street to meet up with whoever it could have been that saved him from the creature trying to kill him "the sooner I get to building the better" he thought to himself as he began to sneak past the first group of infected which other survivors called "hordes" this term was new to Zero but he used it as much as the others well until he got "lost". Truthfully he ran away to avoid being reminded of the pain of losing his family.

A low growl interrupted Zeros thoughts he looked around carefully to see the what was making it, he had hoped it was a dog or just a trick of the mind he was told before to avoid the growls of unknown creatures before he was told it came from a infected called "The Hunter" to the survivors they're a specialized infected that got some kind of power or enhancement after "The Flu" got them.

Zero ignored the sound and tried to open the main entrance to the building the Survivor was waiting on top of when the growl begun to get closer, at this point Zero had began to panic and franticly started pounding on the glass doors causing the "Horde's" to move toward him.

Sam heard the door of the house open as the young hooded boy began to emerge he keep his gun ready pointed at him. "Could this kid be a threat to me" he wounded to himself as the boy waved at him nervously he waved back hoping that he wouldn't have to kill a survivor the boy ran closer with no threat at hand when out of nowhere he began to bang on the doors to the abandoned hotel. Sam angrily point the gun down at him when he relived what was wrong just around the corner lurking closely in the dark was a strange looking infected with a dark blue hoodie looking like a jungle cat ready to pounce, Sam quickly repositioned his gun to shoot the creature when just off in the distance he saw a large group of Zombie moving closer to the boy, panic welled up inside he had to shot but he didn't know what target.

Zero looked back at the small alley way he heard the growl when he saw it, the Hunter its bloody teeth and creepy unnatural sharp fangs showing it looked ready to attack, ready to kill. Without thinking Zero ran, he ran around to the other side of the building to a small fire escape, he reached up to the weak rusty ladder just low enough for him to grab. He pulled himself up onto the escape just in time to see the horde of undead swarm around below his feet, claw up at the ladder but dumb enough not to be able to climb it, he walked into the closest window of the small hotel it wasn't the most pleasant smell but it was better than rotting flesh but it was expected for a rundown hotel.

As he made his way toward the roof he noticed a large pile of dead bodies that sent an over whelming sadness threw this body, those where living people once, and now they lay there unremembered. Zero without a second thought broke down in tears; he couldn't take all the death he had seen since the outbreak of the virus and seeing so many dead families he couldn't help but remember his lost family, Sam lightly touched Zero on the shoulder "come on kid you can't just sit here." his soft voice reminded Zero of his older brother Connor who just last year went off to college, Zero was close with his brother and always did everything with him they were like best friends nothing not even a deadly virus could ruin their relationship.


End file.
